Leopold Fitz
Leopold "Leo" Fitz es un agente y científico de S.H.I.E.L.D. escocés. Él es un brillante ingeniero, que trabaja generalmente junto con su socia de investigación y mejor amiga, Jemma Simmons. Él, junto con Simmons, fueron reclutados para el Equipo de Coulson por Melinda May y trabajó con ellos en todas sus misiones. Mientras que con el resto del equipo, Fitz trabó amistad con sus compañeros de equipo, Grant Ward y Skye. Durante la Sublevación de HYDRA, él se puso celoso de la amistad de Simmons con el Agente Antoine Triplett. Fitz fue un participante activo en la caza contra John Garrett y el resto del Proyecto Ciempiés. Él se sorprendió por la revelación de que Ward había sido miembro de HYDRA todo el tiempo, y se negó a creerlo, lo que resultó en varias discusiones con Simmons y el resto del equipo. Posteriormente, Fitz fue capturado por HYDRA junto con Simmons, y se encontró con Ward de nuevo. Cuando Ward recibió la orden de matarlos, Fitz infructuosamente le rogó a Ward que tuviera misericordia, sin embargo, fue arrojado al océano desde el Bus en una capsula médica con Simmons. Ellos sobrevivieron a la caída, pero quedaron atrapados en el fondo del océano. Fitz ideó un plan para usar un tanque de oxígeno que había en la capsula para sacarlos, pero sólo había suficiente oxígeno para uno, y mientras confesaba sentimientos románticos por Simmons, él la salvó. Sin embargo, esto dio lugar a que él pasara un largo período de tiempo sin oxígeno, causándole daño cerebral. Biografía Primeras misiones Fitz y Simmons fueron reclutados por el Agente Phil Coulson para ser parte del personal científico de un nuevo equipo que estaba reuniendo. Estacionados en el Bus, la pareja llevó su equipo especializado diseñado para ser utilizados en situaciones de emergencia. Su primera incursión en el campo involucró a Michael Peterson, un hombre en peligro de explosión debido al uso del Suero Ciempiés. Peterson fue salvado en parte a la invención de Fitz, la pistola de la Noche-Noche, que contenía balas especialmente diseñadas para su uso.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Fitz enfrentó su primer peligro en el campo en Perú, donde el equipo estaba investigando un 0-8-4. A Fitz se le dificultó concentrarse al principio, después de haberse enfrentado a rebeldes peruanos. Después de que Camilla Reyes y sus hombres tomaron el Bus, Fitz y el equipo usaron sus D.W.A.R.F. para activar la vieja arma de HYDRA con el fin de recuperar el Bus.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 Relaciones Familia *Abuela *Madre Aliados *S.H.I.E.L.D. (primera encarnación) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill **Victoria Hand † **Felix Blake **Eric Koenig † **Billy Koenig **Jazuat **Davis **Equipo de Garrett ***John Garrett † ***Antoine Triplett † **Academia de Ciencias y Tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D. ***Anne Weaver ***Franklin Hall ***Profesor Vaughn **Equipo de Coulson ***Phil Coulson ***Jemma Simmons ***Melinda May ***Skye ***Grant Ward *S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda encarnación) **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Daisy Johnson **Jemma Simmons **Antoine Triplett † **Lance Hunter **Alphonso Mackenzie **Bobbi Morse **Isabelle Hartley † **Idaho † **Billy Koenig **Sam Koenig **Michael Peterson / Deathlok **Robert Gonzales † **Anne Weaver *Akela Amador *Elliot Randolph *Sif *Lincoln Campbell *Rosalind Price † *Luther Banks † Enemigos *HYDRA **Grant Ward **Jasper Sitwell † **Daniel Whitehall † **Sunil Bakshi † **Proyecto Ciempiés ***John Garrett † ***Ian Quinn ***Kaminsky ***Raina † **Giyera **Gideon Malick *Camilla Reyes *Cybertek **Carlo Mancini † *Agente 33 † *Inhumanos de Afterlife **Jiaying † **Gordon † *Lorelei *Vin-Tak *Calvin Zabo *Yusef Hadad Apariciones *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Pilot'' ***''0-8-4'' ***''The Asset'' ***''Eye-Spy'' ***''Girl in the Flower Dress'' ***''FZZT'' ***''The Hub'' ***''The Well'' ***''Repairs'' ***''The Bridge'' ***''The Magical Place'' ***''Seeds'' ***''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' ***''End of the Beginning'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' ***''Providence'' ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***''Nothing Personal'' ***''Ragtag'' ***''Beginning of the End'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' ***''Who You Really Are'' ***''One of Us'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' ***''One Door Closes'' ***''Afterlife'' ***''Melinda'' ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Laws of Nature'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' ***''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' ***''Devils You Know'' ***''4,722 Hours'' ***''Among Us Hide...'' ***''Chaos Theory'' ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' ***''Closure'' Referencias en:Leo Fitz Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Británicos Categoría:Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Coulson Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Héroes